


(Un)Happy Family

by Unladylike (Lady_Kit)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Belly Kink, Breeding, Captivity, Come Inflation, Drugged Sex, Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Forced Pregnancy, Genital Piercing, Gross, Gross Porn, I'm Sorry, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Plug, ectobody, the tags on this omfg, upsetting porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Unladylike
Summary: Asgore always wanted a big family.What Papyrus wants doesn't really matter.





	(Un)Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeckofDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/gifts).



Papyrus stirred, blinking blearily. Why…? He groaned, trying to figure out why everything hurt. His pelvis felt like it’d been split in two, and his magic was raw and achy. His clit felt like it was on fire. He shifted and had to stifle a whine. It  _hurt_  and…it felt like something was still in there.

He pushed himself into a sitting position, wincing when he put weight on his tailbone. He bit down on his finger, trying to stifle a cry. Breathing through the pain, he squeezed his sockets closed and waited for the pain to fade. Finally, when it was manageable, he opened his sockets and looked down. His pussy was summoned, which would have been unusual in and of itself, but so was his stomach, looking bloated and swollen. Pressing on it, he felt something shift inside him.

Swallowing hard, he looked around himself. He was in a very homey-looking bedroom, lying on a large bed draped with homemade quilts. Struggling to stand, he groaned again, whimpering as he shifted his weight onto his feet. His pelvis felt like it was broken. Panting from the pain, he looked down at himself and reached between his legs. His pussy lips were spread around a rubber knob. He tugged at it experimentally, then had to stifle a cry when it scraped painfully against his walls.

He stood still for a few moments, trembling. Okay. Okay. He could do this. Yes, it hurt, but he’d had worse, right?  _Right_?! He could handle this. Swallowing, he reached down again and—teeth clenched—yanked the knob free with a whine. When it was free, he sobbed in relief, tears rolling down his cheekbones. Then he noticed something rolling down his femurs. Was he bleeding?

Tentatively touching his upper thigh, he pulled his fingers away, but instead of his own spent magic, he found cum clinging to his fingers. He recoiled, gagging as he felt more and more of it dribbling from between his pussy lips. Stars, how much was there?

Revulsed and horrified and desperate to get the rest out, he pressed on his stomach, ignoring the awful squelch as more was pushed from his body. Shaking and trying desperately to stifle his sobs, he grabbed at the bedsheets, wiping the cum from his legs and pussy. When he touched his clit, though, he was nearly brought to his knees by the pain. The constant ache had grown sharp and searing, and he couldn’t help but cry out.

Carefully shifting his labia aside, he saw the silver stud now piercing his clit, and his soul when cold.  _No_. As expected, when he tried to dismiss his magic, the piercing stubbornly kept it in place. He whimpered, wondering who would do this, and why would they go to so much effort to just keep his genitals summoned?

He hadn’t dared try to teleport yet, too groggy and disoriented to take a shortcut. Now, he tried, and wasn’t as surprised as he could have been when his shortcut didn’t work. He tried the door and was shocked when it actually opened for him. He grabbed a quilt off the bed to use as a cloak before heading outside.

His breathing unsteady, he started down the hallway, swallowing hard. He was…in a house? And a well kept one at that. It smelled of cinnamon and butterscotch. The hallway ended in a staircase, and not five feet from the base was the door. Peering over the railing, he saw a fire lit in the grate, and a massive monster sleeping in an equally massive armchair.

He checked the door and the monster one more time. Creeping down the stairs, he kept checking to make sure the monster was still asleep. It stirred once, and sweat broke out over Papyrus’ neck. He hurried down the last few steps, desperately reaching for the door.

“Hmlph?” the monster groaned sleepily, just as his hand closed over the knob. It wouldn’t turn. Locked. “Where are you going, dear? You can’t go out like that.”

He flattened himself against the door and reached for his magic, flinging bone attacks. The monster—a huge goat monster…with a shocking resemblance to Queen Toriel—just smiled indulgently, not even bothering to dodge. Checking him, Papyrus’ stomach dropped. Each attack only took off 1HP. This monster had no LV—and more than enough HP to outlast his fiercest attack patterns.

Soulsick, Papyrus pressed into the door, breathing hard. His fingers shook and the monster shook his head, still smiling. He clasped Papyrus’ shoulders and said, “I’m so glad you’re awake! Come, I made dinner.”

He pulled Papyrus away from the door and steered him into the kitchen. Papyrus fought, but the goat monster’s strength was too much for him. And when he raised his control hand, the monster laced their fingers together and squeezed. He pushed Papyrus into a chair and pushed the chair against the table. “Let’s get you fed,” he said, kissing the top of Papyrus’ head. “Can’t have the mother of my future children going hungry, can we?” he asked, rubbing Papyrus’ stomach.

Then he frowned. “Oh dear,” he said, flipping the chair around and pulling the quilt to either side. “Oh, no. You took out the plug?” He knelt down, examining Papyrus’ pussy. Papyrus tried to close his legs, but the monster easily held them open. Desperate, Papyrus struck him across the head.

The monster looked him in the socket and smiled sadistically. “Oh-ho-ho. Feeling playful? Is that why you took out the plug? To rile me up?” He laughed. “Well, dear. I’m more than happy to play along.”

Before Papyrus could say a word—assuming he was even capable—the monster grabbed him by the neck and bent him over the table, pressing his hands over his head. Leaning over him, the monster nuzzled his cervical vertebrae and jaw. “What game are we playing?” he asked, “Are you my pretty little pet, ready for breeding? Or—oh, I know! My new sweet-piece, in need of breaking.”

Papyrus shook his head, crying. The monster kissed the tears away, saying, “Don’t worry, dear. I’ll take very good care of you.”

One hand lifted off his neck, sliding between his legs to finger him. Papyrus cried out, the pain nearly electric as it shot through his ecto-body and up his spine. Chuckling, the monster lightly touched his clit. The pain was intense and searing, and Papyrus tried to squirm away, but he was held down securely.

“How does that feel, dear? Good?” Papyrus shook his head. Even as an inveterate masochist, the pain cut sharper because it was unwanted. He was taking no pleasure from this. “Oh, no. That simply won’t do.”

His fingers left Papyrus’ clit, and for a desperate moment, Papyrus dared to hope he’d stop. Then he pressed wet fingers to his lower lips, and a warm tingling sensation spread from everywhere he touched. “This should help,” he said, “I’m told very few can resist the pull of cinder cider. Take a drink.”

The bottle was pressed to his teeth, but Papyrus shook his head. Only to have his head tilted back, and the cider poured into his mouth from under his mandible. Heat spread down his spine, taking root in his pelvis. The monster touched his clit again, and this time, between the intensity of the sensation and his muddled mind, he couldn’t decide if it was a good pain or a bad pain.

He shook his head, chest hitching as he tried not to sob. “There we go,” the monster said, pleased as Papyrus’ channel started to clench and grow slick. “I’m gonna stretch you open and fuck you full, love.” He rubbed his hand over Papyrus’ abdomen, his hard cock pressing into his lower lips. “Full of my cum, and soon, full of my child. It will be wonderful. We’ll have a house full of children. And you’ll be so beautiful—babe at your breast and heavy with my child. I’ll take good care of you. All of you. You’ll never want for anything. We’ll be so happy, dear. You’ll see. So happy.”

Papyrus sobbed as the monster’s cock caught on his opening and started to work inside. The monster was still talking too. Still saying how happy they’d be, how much they’d love each other, and how beautiful their children would be. And how beautiful Papyrus would be while carrying them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [@ladykafterdark](https://ladykafterdark.tumblr.com/requestfaq) on Tumblr.


End file.
